To Make You Feel Our Love
by emeyers
Summary: AU  Devastated by the lack of attention and love from his boyfriends, Jeremy believes they don't care and runs away. A Jeremy/Stefan/Damon pairing story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated, Incest, Language

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me and the song at the end of the chapter is called "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical _Wicked._

**Note**: Elena and Jeremy aren't related. Elena is actually Jenna's daughter and not her niece in this story. Stefan and Damon are still brothers but they aren't vampires.

_Part One_

"You're being ridiculous!" Seventeen year-old Elena Sommers says, tucking some hair behind her ear and then shoving my shoulder with surprising force for a cheerleader.

I wince and massage it, positive of future bruising. "How so?"

She rolls her eyes. "Because you seriously believe your best friends, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, who are also your boyfriends don't care about you anymore."

I turn away and struggle to keep my emotions in check. "They don't."

Sighing, she shakes her head. "How do you know that, Jer?" When I don't answer, she reaches over and brings my face around to hers, her expression softening as a traitor tear spills over and falls down my cheek only to be followed by more.

"They don't want to spend time with me anymore," I say, slapping away my tears; this is no time to be a girl. "Every time I want to do something with them, it's always, 'not now, Jer, I'm busy,' 'later, Jer,' or 'we're not in the mood.' Nothing I wear turns them on either. On certain nights, I've worn specific outfits and not even a second glance or ever a 'you look nice, Jeremy.' There will also be moments where we're together but the minute one of their phones rings, they excuse themselves."

Elena giggles. "You really sound like a girl," she says amused. I glare; my best friends and lovers have broken my heart and she's _laughing_? "Jere," she sighs and grips my hands, "all that doesn't mean they don't love you anymore. Yes, those are sometimes signs of an upcoming break up but Damon and Stefan are crazy about you. Maybe they're busy…"

"For _three weeks_, Elena? They've ignored me for three weeks!" Swiftly, she presses her hand over her mouth as her eyes fill with disbelief. I nod and pull away, a lump forming in my throat. "They don't want me anymore. Actually I don't think they ever did."

Unable to stay sitting, I switch to standing by her bedroom window. Across the street, I watch a black Mercedes pull into a driveway before an older man climbs. He's probably just arriving home from work. Seconds later, a young girl, she can't be older than five, throws open the door, scurrying down the steps and throwing her arms around the man's neck, her happy shriek of _Daddy!_ tugging at my heart. A moment later a younger man emerges from the house, lightly kissing the older man's cheek, his eyes bright with love. I squeeze my eyes shut.

Even before we started our relationship, Damon, Stefan and I shared a closer bond than most best friends. I'm not sure when my feelings shifted, but I remember standing in the bleachers the night the Timberwolves football team won the State Championship game. Stefan scored the winning touchdown. When I saw that, I leapt to my feet, throwing my arms around Damon and kissing him smack on the lips before racing down the stairs and tackling Stefan in a passionate embrace too. Unfortunately, I realized too late what I'd done. When I stepped back, Stefan stood gaping at me, his eyes wide. Behind me I felt rather than saw Damon's approach. Without waiting for their reactions, I fled, pushing and shoving my way through the throng of students and parents celebrating their victory. Ducking behind the bleachers, I held my breath and watched as both brothers raced into view and headed towards the lockers.

Alone, I leaned against the stands and stared up at the darkening sky but I couldn't explain or understand my actions. Stefan and Damon were my best friends. How could I have done something so stupid? Although none of us ever said anything, I assumed they were straight. Me, on the other hand, I've known that I was gay since I turned fourteen.

When the coast was clear, I trudged over to the parking lot and caught the bus to the batching cages across town. Arriving, I grabbed a helmet and took my position, waiting for the first ball to be launched, swinging my bat, and then hitting the ball with a loud crack of wood and sending it flying towards outfield. After almost an hour, I wiped away the sweat dripping from my forehead, exhausted from my workout but still unsettled by my feelings. With no choice, I went home.

Damon and Stefan were waiting.

By the time I caught sight of them, they stood and cornered me. We had a long talk afterwards and it came out that while they weren't gay, they had noticed me. Shortly after that the three of us formed a relationship and while it was somewhat difficult adjusting to the change from best friends to boyfriends, the three of us managed. No one at school criticized us and though there were haters, no one dared bothered us. The one time someone did news of how the poor fool ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and multiple cuts and bruises on his face traveled fast. Although the faculty tried, none of them could pin the blame on either Salvatore brother; since then no student wanted to risk their wrath again.

Apparently whatever Stefan and Damon once felt for me is no longer there. At first I believed it was because they needed some time alone, when neither of them mentioned my eighteenth birthday yesterday, I'd had enough. So I packed my belongings and left a note, saying, _I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Please don't look for me_. Originally I was just going to leave, but I couldn't, not without saying good-bye to Elena; she'd always been there for me and she deserved an explanation.

"I really only came over to say good-bye," I say, my voice shattering the silence between us.

"_Good-bye_?" She sits upright with wide eyes. "What?"

"If they're happier together without me then…"

"Jeremy Logan Gilbert, don't say another word or I'll slap your face!" I stare at her; in all the years we've known each other she's never yelled at me. Sure, we had our spats, but nothing compared to the anger I see blazing in her eyes. "How can you even think _that_? I've seen Stefan and Damon with you, heard what they say about you—they're crazy for you!"

I shake my head again and continue towards the door. "They were, but now I'm not so sure anymore. Good-bye, Elena."

"Jere…Jere, wait!" Leaping to her feet, she scurries after me and seizes my shoulder. I swallow hard; why can't she just let me go? "At least talk to them."

Like that would help. "There's nothing left to say." My voice drops to a whisper as I shrug her hand off, walking down the remaining stairs, opening the door, and hurrying towards my car.

"Jere, _please_ don't go."

Again, she clutches my arm, her face stained with tears. Touching her cheek, I lean down and press our forehead together. This hurts too much, but if I don't break away now I never will. Determined, I cross the remaining distance and climb into my car, pulling away from the curb and driving towards the freeway. About halfway down the block, I glance over at my review mirror and watch Elena's figure shrinking in the distance. Gripping the wheel, my knuckles pure white, I bite my lip as sharp stabs of pain tear into my already bleeding heart.

Stefan and Damon don't love me.

They never did.

So, why should I stay in a relationship where I'm not wanted or loved?

Feeling my pocket vibrating, I slow to a stop at a traffic signal before reaching down and retrieving my cell. A watery and distorted version of Damon's grinning face flashes across my screen. For a moment I'm tempted to answer. The light turns green and I silence my phone, pressing my foot on the accelerator and driving across the intersection. I don't want to hear anymore of his lies. Seconds later my cell beeps as numerous text messages clog up my inbox. My chest tightens. Quickly, I roll down my window and toss my cell phone away. It shatters and broken shards litter the ground.

As I merge onto the highway, I realize I'm not sure of my destination, but maybe it's better that way; less chance of either Damon or Stefan tracking me down. Closing my eyes, I find myself singing the familiar words I've sung multiple times while alone in my room.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that __boy:  
><em>

_Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He cou<em>_ld be that boy  
>I'm not that boy<br>_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<br>_

_Blithe smile__s, lithe limbs  
>He who's winsome, he wins him<br>Brown hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the boy he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that boy:<br>_

_Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
>There's a <em>_boy I know  
>He loves him so<br>I'm not that boy_

**Author's Note**: So I thought I'd tackle another threesome and see how well this one is received. I've noticed there are a few other stories with this pairing, it made me curious. Please R&R and let me know what you think. This story has been prewritten and will only be five chapters long though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated & Incest, Language

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

**Shout Outs**: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter. Thank you also to **Anon** and **Lola**. Unfortunately I couldn't respond to your reviews personally but I do appreciate your comments and I'm thrilled that you guys are enjoying this story so much. I wasn't sure how well this pairing was going to be received. :D

Without further ado, here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it and please leave me a review, letting me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you. :D

_Part Two_

Two Years Later

"Jeremy Logan, get your ass out of bed right now. Don't make me dump this pail of ice water on you."

Instantly my eyes snap open and I bolt upright, blinking and rubbing the sleep from my eyes while glaring as my friend, Tyler Lockwood, doubles over in laughter. There's no water bucket in sight anywhere. My eyes narrow even farther and I fall back onto my bed with a growl.

"You always fall for that!" Tyler says my mattress shifting as he drops down beside me. "I've never done anything like that to you."

I throw my covers over my head. "Go away," I say my voice muffled as I press my face into my pillow.

_You may not have, but Stefan and Damon did._ I squeeze my eyes shut and swallow hard at the thought of my exlovers; a lump rises in my throat as my mind conjures unbidden images of the three of us together…particularly that one winter morning about three months after we started our relationship. It was the first week of Winter Break and I took advantage of the opportunity to sleep late. Because of that, I never felt the telltale shift of my mattress as Stefan and Damon slide out of bed and remained oblivious to Stefan's stifled laughter while Damon smacked his head and warned him to be quiet. However, the unexpected downpour of ice, cold water nearly drowning me, woke me up. At the sight of them howling and taking in my drench form, I leaped out of bed and chased after them. Unfortunately because of Stefan's training as the wide receiver for the Timberwolves' football team and Damon's incessant need to run several miles each day, I couldn't keep up with them though I tried. Elena later told me what a sight we'd been: Stefan and Damon racing through the town with their heads thrown back and loud laughter while I trailed behind them, completely soaked. Sighing to myself, I shove away the memory and remind myself of the reality that I live in and the truth is they don't want me.

I yelp in surprise when my covers are yanked away.

"Get up." Tyler tosses my jeans at my face. "You're always sulking this time of the year. Is it the anniversary of someone's death or something?"

I don't answer as I swing my legs over and stand up, stretching. Yawning, I head towards my bathroom and switch on the shower. While brushing my teeth, I stare at my reflection. _Yes, today is a death anniversary._ _It's the anniversary of me realizing how my lovers no longer care and when I ran away._ After spitting and rinsing my mouth, I strip and step into the shower. Ten minutes later, I finish and towel my body dry before changing into my favorite dark jeans and bright green t-shirt and then wandering downstairs. At the smell of Tyler's famous breakfast, French toast and bacon, I grin and pour myself a glass of orange juice. Usually our meals are full of lively conversations and laughter, but today we eat in silence.

"All right, I can't take it anymore!" Tyler's fork clatters to his plate, the sound echoing throughout the room, and he pushes his plate away. "Why are you always so grumpy this time of the year? Talk."

"Tyler…it's the anniversary of when I ran away from home." My voice drops to a near whisper and I stare at my barely touched food. Did we really need to do this now? After two years of rooming together, Tyler never once asked about my past; why now?

"Oh, Jeremy." He reaches out and lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Did they not accept you when you came out?"

I shake my head. "They didn't know…no I left because…because _they_ didn't love me anymore."

"Who?"

I clench my fists under the table determined not to respond, it's none of his business, but my traitor mouth opens of its own accord and I hear myself reply,

"My…my boyfriends."

"I'm real sorry, Jeremy. That really sucks."

Standing, he shoves back his chair before walking around and gathering me into a tight hug. I nuzzle his neck, grateful for his comfort. Two years ago when I arrived in Walnut Creek, California, Tyler was the first person I met. Although straight, he held no qualms with my sexuality and asked me to move in with him as his previous roommate Matt married his fiancé and moved to Tennessee. In the beginning I kept to myself, but that didn't stop Tyler from pestering and inviting me to hang out. Eventually I caved and ended up enjoying myself. Before I knew it, a year had passed. Although the logical part of me knew it was over between us, the emotional part still hoped Stefan and Damon loved me enough to come looking.

They never did.

About a year after I left, I called Elena and almost went deaf from her excited shrieks. Once she and I exhausted ourselves with filing each other in on what we'd been doing, her tone turned serious and she informed me of how devastated my disappearance left my parents. I called them next and spent the next hour or so reassuring my mom's crushed tone that I didn't leave because of something they did and suffering through my dad's lecture about responsibility, the consequences of my actions, and how he and my mom didn't raise me to act in such a way. My guilt grew with every word and I apologized over and over before explaining that I needed an escape. Thankfully, the three of us are on better terms now and I talk to them on the weekends. They've even flown out and visited me a few times.

Despite her constant nagging though, I still refuse to let either Elena or my parents tell Stefan and Damon where I am. I've built a life without them and I don't want or need them crashing it. For the most part, I'm happy but Elena disagrees and during our last phone conversation, she mentioned that Stefan and Damon had left Mystic Falls again and were determined to find me. I told her I didn't need her feeding me false hopes and when she claimed she wasn't, I hung up. That'd been almost a week ago and I haven't heard from her since.

Tyler steps away from me and brushes away the tears I didn't even know where there. My bottom lip trembles as I smile or try to. Frowning, he sends me to the bathroom with orders to wash my face and then to get my shoes as he's taking me out for my birthday.

My birthday—I'd forgotten.

Moments later I'm inside Tyler's car and we're heading down the highway, with the top down and our music blaring—the only way to drive in sunny California, or so Tyler says. I ask where we're going and he says to make me forget my past. Leaning back against my headrest, I smile and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of my hair whipping about my face and the warmth of the sun on my skin. Although Tyler's taken Elena's place as my confidant, he isn't my best friend; that role was reserved for Elena and her alone, but he is definitely becoming one of my closest friends.

We spend the day strolling around the downtown plaza, pausing at whatever store attracts our interest, and shopping. I never thought I'd meet another male who enjoys shopping as much as Damon, Stefan, and I do. Looks like I was wrong.

While he's in the dressing room, trying on what feels like his twentieth selection of clothes, I wait outside and relax against the wall, watching people wander up the aisles, holding up various shirts, pants, shorts, and skirts and holding them against themselves before glancing at the mirror to see if the styles or colors look good. Sighing, I lift my right leg and wince at the dull ache in my muscles and tired sensation in my feet from walking around so much.

Tyler's the perfect blend of Damon and Stefan together. While he has Damon's maturity of being a few years older, he also has Stefan's childish innocence and love for trying dangerous stunts. I feel a few tears falling and slap them away. _Why am I torturing myself so much? Why can't I just move on?_

"Hey, Jeremy, how do these look?"

I turn at Tyler's voice and motion for him to spin. He does and I notice how the jeans hug his hips nicely and make his ass look awesome. _Damn! Why can't he be bi or something?_ Nodding my approval, I give him two thumbs up; he grins and ducks back into the dressing room. I shake my head, amused by his actions. After he pays for his purchases, we continue our trek downtown towards Borders. Breaking into a run, I throw open the doors and rush towards the mystery section, Tyler's laughter following me. Picking up the latest Harlan Coben novel, I curl up in the corner for a few hours of reading, which Tyler interrupts when he finds me and announces, "I'm hungry." I head towards to checkout line, but he snatches the book away and says he's treating me today. I smile. Afterwards, we climb back into his car and drive over to our favorite pizza restaurant, Melo's.

"Thank you, Tyler," I say two hours later as we drive home. "I really needed this today."

He grins. "No problem, Jeremy, but the day's not over yet." He flashes me a playful look. "There's one more surprise waiting for you back at the house."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I bounce up and down in my seat with excitement. "Drive faster."

"Settle down, buddy." He places a hand on my shoulder. "Good things come to those who wait."

Folding my arms, I lean back and pout. "But I don't wanna wait."

He shakes his head. "What are you, five?" I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs louder and rolls his eyes. "Oh that's real mature, Jer."

Twenty minutes later, we arrive home and as he pulls into the complex, I can't wait anymore. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I push open the door and jump out. Behind me I hear the squeal of tires as Tyler slams on his breaks, before parking, killing the engine, and racing after me.

"Jeremy!" I freeze at his angry tone—not that I really blame him. What I did was stupid and dangerous. "You know I hate it when you do that. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry, but what's life without a little excitement?"

"I really _don't_ want to die of a heart attack anytime soon. So" he says after a moment, "are you ready for your surprise?"

I shoot him a look and resist the urge to roll my eyes. What was your first hint, genius? As if reading my thoughts, he chuckles and leads me up two flights of stairs before unlocking our door. Pushing past him, I enter our apartment. All the lights are switched off. That's odd, but as I pick my ways towards the light switch on the opposite side of the room, the lights immediately flicker on. Caught off guard, I throw my hand up in front of my face before jumping at the unexpected shout of "surprise!" behind me.

Jumping, I spin around and stumble backwards as Elena, Stefan, and Damon leap out of hiding, all three of them grinning and wishing me "Happy Birthday!" However, at the sight of Stefan and Damon, my stomach tightens and all my previous excitement and happiness drains away, leaving me feeling cold, angry, and betrayed.

What the hell are _they_ doing here?

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm aware that this is (and all the updates that I promised yesterday) are _very_ late but I was having trouble uploading them and I couldn't figure out why. It's now 2:06 am for me and I'm still wide awake. I got this thought and tried it. Voila! You have updated stories. I didn't realize I needed to reread the guidelines every time I post a new chapter. Oh well now I do and hopefully this won't happen again in the future. I am _so_ sorry to everyone who was anxiously awaiting updates yesterday. When I make a promise to update by a certain date, I try my absolute best to keep it. But at least now you guys know. So sorry again for the wait and hopefully these new chapters make up for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated & Incest, Language

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

_Part Three_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I say, my fists clenching at my side.

My words still Stefan and Damon in mid-step, both gapping at me in shock while Elena hangs back, her expression guilty. Tyler glances between the four of us confused. As the silence stretches, I growl at the incessant ticking of that damn Timber Wolf wall clock that Tyler insisted on buying as my urge to punch something builds. Outside the window, there's a sympathy of bluebirds chirping.

"Jeremy, I thought you'd want your friends here…"

I spin around so fast that Tyler doesn't finish his sentence. "_You_ did this?"

"Well," he scratches the back of his head and flashes Elena an awkward glance, "I had help…"

"Elena, how could you? You _knew_ what this would do to me!" She refuses to look at me.

"Jeremy," Tyler takes a hesitant step towards me, "I just thought you'd like to see your best friends again since it's been two years."

As he reaches for my shoulder, I shove him back, ignoring the widening of his eyes as he stumbles and grunts more from surprise than pain. Though I never told him everything about my past, I thought he knew when not to pry. I don't want them here and the fact that he went behind my back…and Elena? She _knew_ how much Stefan and Damon hurt me…she knew! How could she justify their actions and allow them to come here?

She betrayed me.

"They're…" Stiffening at her voice, I shoot her a warning glare, but with Elena staring at the ground, she doesn't see it. "They're also his boyfriends."

"W-what?" Tyler picks himself off the floor and stares before facing me. "They're your boyfriends?"

"They're actually my ex-boyfriends."

"The same one you mentioned earlier?" I nod and he scowls at Stefan and Damon. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you pulled."

"Very touching," Damon rolls his eyes and waves aside Tyler comment, "this whole protector routine but your glares are about as intimidating as a Golden Retriever puppy with floppy ears. Now beat it and let the adults talk here." Stefan seizes his brother's arm and restrains him, knowing Damon's liable to do something stupid.

"The hell this doesn't concern me!" Tyler stations himself between me and Elena, Stefan, and Damon. "Do you have any idea what you did to him? How much you hurt him?" Protectively, he wraps an arm around my shoulders. The narrowing of Stefan and Damon's gazes doesn't go unnoticed. A warm flush pulses through me at their jealousy before I shake my head as a voice in the back of my mind reminds me of the heartache I experienced two years ago.

"Jere—"

I cut Stefan off. "Don't 'Jere' me! I've had it with your lies. I left so I wouldn't have to see you or _him_ again!" I say and gesture towards Damon. "Did you think I was stupid and that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"What…what are you talking about?" Stefan asks as he inches forward. "We've been searching for you these last two years."

"Bullshit! Stop lying to me! I hate it when people lie to me!"

Before I can stop them, Damon and Stefan leap forward, shoving Tyler aside and pulling me into their arms. The more I struggle to escape, the tighter their grip become. With a defeated sigh, I slump forward.

"Jeremy, you idiot we're not lying. We've never lied to you." As Damon's voice fills my ears, I press my hands against his chest and shove, breaking free and shaking my head as I stagger away.

"How can you lie to my face? I know the truth all right? You don't have to pretend anymore."

Damon snorts and crosses his arms while Stefan stares at me with wide eyes. "And what prey tell earth shattering 'truths' did you discover to lead you to this conclusion?"

I ignore Damon's sarcastic retort. "Stop playing this…whatever game you're playing because it really fucking hurts!"

Without another word, I race out of the apartment and down the stairs, clutching the rails when I slip and cursing when I notice it's raining, but keep running. Sheets of rain pour in heavy currents and within moments, I'm drenched, the stiffening of my denim jeans restricting my movements. The whooshing of cars as they travel along the road fills the air. I wince as a nearby truck passes through a large puddle, spraying a large wave onto the sidewalk and splashing me in the process. Shivering, I slow down to a walk, wrapping my arms around my waist and wish I'd grabbed a jacket. Even though I'm not sure where I'm heading, I know I couldn't stand another second in that room with _them_. Although two years have passed, the feelings I believed I'd locked away, resurfaced and no matter how angry I am, I can't deny it anymore.

I still love Stefan and Damon.

Behind me I hear the pounding of two pairs of feet. Urging my leg muscles faster, I quicken my pace. Why couldn't _they _just admit the truth and leave me alone? Why are they so intent on hurting me?

A body tackles mine, the force throwing me off balance and into the ground. I wince as my face connects with the concrete; my cheek stings and when I touch it, the tips of my fingers come away bright red. Looking behind me I see Stefan holding my legs. Damon hovers over me and seizes my fist when I try to punch him, before straddling my waist and trapping both my arms above my head. I thrash around and try to dislodge his body. Damon just rides my bucking hips and watches me with an annoyed expression. Moments later Stefan releases my legs and crawls up so he crouching beside his brother. I bite my lip, my body going limp and my eyes closing.

"Still think you can overpower both of us?"

"Why do you keep hurting me?" I ask my tone choked as I stare up at them. "Do you like seeing me in pain?"

Damon cups my cheek and turns my face towards him; the emotion in his eyes catches me off guard as he's not an overly romantic boyfriend, but he does have his moments. "Jeremy, you really need to stop acting like a whining child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his way. If we had played you, do you think Stefan and I would be here trying to win you back?" At his tone, I can't help considering that. Why _would_ they come after me if they'd faked their feelings?

"We both love you so much, Jeremy," Stefan says as he smoothes back my hair. At the familiar sensation, I close my eyes and whimper. "Please come back to us."

"You don't love me," I say, my voice a ghost of a whisper. "You ignored and avoided me for three weeks and even forgot my eighteenth birthday. You never said anything…just spent the day with each other."

"Jeremy, baby—"

"No!" Muttering a curse at being seduced by their lies again, I free my arms and push Damon away. "You two lost the right to call me that when you deserted me. Was it fun watching me making a fool of myself all those months when I thought we were together?"

"Jeremy, we were—"

"No, no, no, it was all a game to you. Well let me tell you I really did love you." I back away and offer them a resigned look. If they would rather be together than who am I to stand in their way? "I hope you're both happy with each other."

Turning away, I trudge home; this time neither Stefan nor Damon follows me and for that I'm grateful as I don't have the strength to fight them anymore. Seeing and touching them again…it just brought a lot of memories and reminded me of how much I love them.

I never stopped.

Despite everything, I can't be with two liars.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a bit longer than planned to post this chapter. For this story, I'm not only editing my previous written chapters but rewriting them too. How I ended this part before…well let's just say I must've been having a bad day or something, so I've been trying to figure out how to revise it. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out though. Another reason this chapter's so late is because I got a bit distracted with my new story…a Jeremy/Damon storyline, which probably won't get posted for a while (at least not until after I finish one of my current three fictions) as I've only written maybe one of the five parts. :P But I'm very excited about it. My best friend was visiting and she helped me fill in the story gaps. It's supposed to be a one-shot but I may turn it into another five part story like this one…still deciding that.

Anyway, hopefully you guys liked this new chapter. Please leave me a review and lemme know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**: Slash, Nonrelated & Incest, Language

**Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

_Part Four_

_Turning away, I trudge home; this time neither Stefan nor Damon follows me and for that I'm grateful as I don't have the strength to fight them anymore. Seeing and touching them again…it just brought __back a lot of memories and reminded me of how much I love them._

_I never stopped._

_Despite everything, I can't be with two liars._

Arriving home, I fish out my keys and unlock the front door. Elena and Tyler leap off the couch and rush towards me; at the sight of my drenched appearance, however, Elena's relieved expression morphs into one of shock and concern as she hurries to my side and fusses over how I can get sick. Not really wanting to talk to her, I shrug her off and ignore the hurt that flares in her eyes. In a silent gesture of understanding, Tyler holds open the bathroom door. I nod my thanks before disappearing inside and shutting the door behind me.

As quick as possible, I peel off my soaked clothes and toss them in the hamper, shivering and hissing at the cold, tile surface on my bare feet. After switching on the showerhead and waiting a few minutes for the hot water, I step inside and groan at the warm spray surrounding my body. For several minutes I stand there and let the heat chase away the lingering chill on my skin before grabbing the shampoo.

Sometime later, I shut off the shower and grab a towel; although somewhat rejuvenated, the violent stab of betrayal at Elena's actions along with seeing Stefan and Damon again has yet to wear off. How could any of them do this to me? Right when I manage to rebuild my life too.

Tying my towel around my waist, I shuffle over to the mirror and wipe my hand across the misted glass. A pair of hollow and staring eyes reflects back at me. Clumps of hair lie plastered to my forehead and curl at the base of my neck as stray drops of water trickle down my heat-flushed skin. Shaking my head, I reach for my comb and deodorant. Once finished, I open the door and pad down the hallway towards my room, billows of steam spilling out of the bathroom. Thankful that Elena hasn't tried to confront me again, I push open my door and slip inside.

Damon and Stefan are waiting.

At the sight of Damon lounging against my bookshelf with his arms crossed while Stefan sits on my bed, his head bowed and his posture slouched, I stumble backwards and grip the doorframe to steady myself.

"What the hell are you two still doing here?" Sudden fury overrides my surprise. Haven't they done enough to me?

"Jeremy." Stefan rises and takes a cautious step towards me; his expression falls when I shy away; what does he expect though? For me to welcome him back with open arms? "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to say, Stefan," I say as I skirt around him, careful to avoid any connect whatsoever. "I'm done with all the lies."

With my attention focused on Stefan, unfortunately I miss Damon's quick movements until his fingers close around my arm, gentle but firm. "We've never lied to you, Jeremy.

"Jeremy, please." While his brother holds me captive, Stefan takes his chance and moves even closer. "Let us explain."

I tug on my arm and wince when Damon's grip tightens. "Are you gonna let me go?"

"You know the answer to that."

Left with no choice, I find myself dragged over to my bed and sandwiched between them. My stomach twists and my discomfort grows as they crowd closer, their bodies pressed against mine and I'm only wearing a towel that doesn't hide much.

"We never intended to ignore, Jere," Stefan says. "Two weeks before you…left…" his voice cracks and he clears his throat, "you were in your room a lot and never wanted to hang out whenever Damon and I asked so we thought you wanted and needed some time alone. We never dreamed you would believe we didn't want or love you anymore."

I frown, not remembering any of that. So this entire…_misunderstanding_ is my fault? No, that can't be right. There has to be more to the story. "But my birthday—"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Damon says, "if it weren't for that damned realtor…we just had to get stuck with a novice and then our flight was delayed…you were gone before we could explain." Noticing my confusion, Damon reaches into his back pocket, retrieves a small box, and hands it to me. "Open it."

Gingerly I rip off the wrapping paper, lift the lid, and stare at a golden key surrounded by white and silver tissues. I glance up, an eyebrow arched.

"I don't understand why you got me a key—"

"A key to our _own_ place, Jeremy…right _here_," Stefan says and touches the side of my face. Too shunned to pull away, I stare at him. Is he serious? They bought us a house right here in Walnut Creek? "Damon found an amazing bartending job here and I got accepted into the business school at Cal State East Bay Hayward. We were gonna ask you to move down with us as we all know what long distance relationships can do to couples; we weren't gonna put you through that."

Swallowing hard, I break away from them, standing and stumbling over to my window. My eyes squeezed shut, I rest my forehead against the rain splattered glass, puffs of my breath frosting the pane and then vanishing. How could I've been so stupid? After convincing myself they didn't love me anymore, now I learn they just wanted to surprise me and I, being a pmsing bitch, assumed the worst and ran. I'm nothing more than a selfish bastard.

I never let them explain.

"H-how can you still want to be with me?" After everything I did I wouldn't blame them for dumping me.

"Of course we want you." Damon strides over to me, cups my chin, and tilts it up until I'm facing him. "What do we have to do to prove that to you? What do we need to do to prove we're both hopelessly, madly, and deeply in love with you?"

I blink at him several times but I can't form a response. They're willing to do whatever it takes to win me back? I shake my head, still unable to grasp that concept. Why would they want a whining and selfish brat? With how I've been acting I should be begging _them_ to take _me_ back, not the other way around.

"Jeremy, talk to us. Don't shut us out."

I bite my lip. "So I'm not just a novelty to you?"

Stefan exchange glances with Damon before his gaze locks with mine. "What are you talking about, Jeremy?"

"When I said I ran away because I thought you didn't love me anymore that was only part of the truth. I thought it was because I turned eighteen."

"What does that mean?"

Pain flickers through Damon's eyes. "Legal." Confused, Stefan faces and stares at his older brother while my gaze drops to the ground. "You thought we only wanted you because you were underage and then once you turned eighteen we were just gonna what? Throw you away?" Bitterness drips from his voice.

"Please tell me you didn't actually think that, Jeremy," Stefan says as he spins towards me. My eyes remain on the floor, my throat tight. At my slight nod, he shakes his head. "Oh, Jeremy." He drops onto the cushioned window seat, gathers me in his arms, and lifts me onto his lap. Stiffening but not resisting him, I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes as tears, which I've denied for a while, leak out and seep through his shirt. Damon shuffles closer, straddling Stefan's thighs and leaning against my back while his arms wrap around my waist and his fingers caress my stomach.

"How can you even want me after all the shit I've forced you through?" I ask my voice muffled against Stefan's neck.

Their arms tighten. "That's what love does, baby; it forgives and doesn't remember your mistakes." Stefan kisses my neck. "We want you _because_ we love you."

Another tear spills over and slides down my cheek. As Stefan brushes it away, I lean into his caress and a content feeling washes over me. "I don't deserve you, either of you."

"The heart wants who the heart wants," says Damon, "and our hearts chose yours, Jeremy; we're yours for better or for worse. What will it take to prove that to you?"

I consider that for a moment. "I just want you, _both_ of you, with me always."

"Then that's what you'll get."

I close my eyes and surrender to their comfort and forgiveness. "That's all I want too."

A series of soft knocks shatters the silence. "Come in."

The door cracks open and Elena pokes her head through, her expression hesitant. "Everything okay?"

I nod and untangle myself from Stefan and Damon's arms, scrambling to my feet as she starts to close my door. "Elena, wait." She pauses. I stop about a foot from her, suddenly at a loss of what to say to my friend. "Look, I…I'm…" Why is this so hard? "I'm sorry," I say, my voice coming out hoarse and raspy. "What I said to you before…you didn't deserve that. You were just being my friend and—"

She reenters the room and covers my mouth with her hand. "I get it. I don't blame you. I shouldn't have gone behind your back like that but I couldn't stand seeing you three in pain. When Tyler called, I saw my chance and took it."

"I am still a little pissed at what you did, Elena but I…I see now why you did it. You and Tyler are two of my best friends and I treated you like shit."

"Hate to break it to you, Jere," Tyler says his tone light with laughter as he pushes open the door and walks inside, "but you've been treating _everyone_ like shit lately."

I grin. "True." I hold my arms open. "Forgive me?" Elena tackles me in a hug. I wince, but as she starts to loosen her grip, I tighten mine. "Don't. I've actually missed your bone crushing hugs." She giggles and holds me for a few more seconds before releasing me and Tyler wraps his arms around my neck. "Thank you, both of you."

Tyler smiles as the hug ends. "Elena explained everything to me and we both just want you, Damon, and Stefan to be happy."

Two arms curl around my waist and I glance up to see Stefan smiling at me. I tilt my face up and kiss his cheek. "I am."

"So are we." Damon steps forward and takes my other hand. "Now that we've got you back, we're never letting you go."

I snuggle closer. "I love you…both of you."

Tangling his hand in my hair, Stefan draws my head back and crashes his lips against mine. I close my eyes and grip his shirt, small whimpers slipping out of my throat. Although Elena and Tyler are still present, it's been too long since I felt his mouth working against mine; let them stare or they can leave. Either way doesn't matter to me. When Stefan pulls back, I can barely catch my breath before Damon seizes my shirt, yanks me over to him. Overbalanced, I tumble forward into Damon's waiting arms as he smashes our mouths together, dominating me and rubbing his body against mine. I whimper and clutch his shoulders, groaning when we separate. Breathing hard, he rests his forehead against mine while Stefan moves to stand behind me as his arms once again wrap around my waist.

"We love you too, baby boy."

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't followed the schedule I set up for myself this past week. Unfortunately, I needed to take care of some last minute weeding, which took me longer than expected and left me zapped of all energy. I also had some trouble with this chapter but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and hopefully it makes up for my lack of updates. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter of Closet Skeletons and try to post that tonight too before spending tomorrow working on the next chapter of Open Your Heart to Us, another story that isn't cooperating. Anyways, please leave me a review and lemme know what you guys thought.

Again, I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me

**Warning**: Slash, Nonrelated, Language, & Implied Sexual Content with a Minor

**Shout Out**: A huge thank you goes out to _Ghostwriter_; without you, girl, a lot of these stories wouldn't have been finished; you helped me so much with not only capturing Damon's character in his dialogue (definitely not an easy task), but you were also there to let me run my ideas by you and respond. Thank you so much!

**To Make You Feel Our Love**

_Part Five_

"Are we there yet?"

Damon sighs and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "If you ask me that one more time, I'm gunna duck taping that pretty little mouth of yours!"

Huffing, I lapse into silence and lean my head against the window, my arms crossed. If it wasn't for this blindfold, I could be passing the time with sight-seeing or possibly catching a clue about our intended destination. With Stefan, I could easily weasel a hint out of him but Damon? I might as well debate politics with a brick wall. Once he decides something, there's no reversing his decision.

Maybe that's why he's driving instead of his brother.

Earlier this morning, I woke up to the tickling sensation of fingers stroking my spine. Blinking away my sleep, I locked gazes with Damon, a devilish and predatory gleam in his eyes as he inched closer until his head shared my pillow space. With a groan, I move away and bury my face, muttering that it's too early to play. Unfortunately, I forgot that what Damon wants, Damon gets, which he so kindly reminds me of when his chest presses into my back and he kiss attacks my shoulder. I wiggle a little as he sucks on the skin before slowly progressing across my shoulder blade and up my neck. Groaning, I shift again and whine—he knows damn well that my neck's sensitive. Unable to resist anymore, I roll back over to face him. He rewards me at once with a proper morning kiss.

"There's a good boy," he says, drawing back and licking his lips. "See what happens when you obey me?"

I shoot him a mock glare and shake my head before turning to greet Stefan; his side's cold and empty. On top of his pillow lays a note and I snatch it, reading aloud how he's already left for the house and because he didn't want to wake us, we could join him later. Although I wanted to leave right away, Damon forced me down to the kitchen and once he implied that I'd need the energy for later, I ate a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. After finishing breakfast, dressing, and waving good-bye to Tyler and Elena, Damon led me out to the car and just as I sat down and buckled my seatbelt, he blindfolded me and whispered that it was part of his and Stefan's surprise.

A few minutes later, the car lurches to a stop and I sit up straight, hopeful that Damon will now remove this damn blindfold, which he does. Blinking and adjusting to the harsh glare of sunlight, I gape at the two story house, white with blue trimming. The front porch wraps around the entire base and reminds me of an old Southern home. As I close my eyes, I inhale the scent of fresh mowed grass. Bushes of lilacs and roses along with smooth, round rocks line the dirt pathway, leading to the front door. I turn back towards my boyfriend, my mouth hanging and my eyes wide. How'd they know? Though I'd never told them, this was exactly how I pictured my dream house.

"Surprised?" Damon asks as he lounges against the side of the car with his trademark smirk.

I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck. "This place is…it's incredible. I can't believe you brought this-this palace for us."

"Well believe it." Stefan's voice comes from behind us. Turning, I lock gazes with my other grinning boyfriend, who's holding a wiggling Golden Retriever puppy, complete with a red bow around his neck, in his arms.

"Oh, Stefan, he's adorable!" Quickly I pull out of Damon's arms and rush towards the puppy. Excited, he nips at my fingertips, his little, pink tongue licking my hands as his small tail wags back and forth.

"You always said you wanted a Golden Retriever when you got your own place…"

Before Stefan can finish, I tackle him in a hug and pull his lips down towards mine, careful to avoid hurting my new puppy. "I love him, but I love both of you more."

"Excuse me but the puppy was _my_ idea." Damon crosses his arms over his chest.

I laugh and saunter over towards him, enjoying the dilation in his eyes as they fixate on the sway of my hips. "Well then I guess I better give credit where credit's due."

"I think that's an excellent idea."

Chuckling, I press our lips together. Instantly his hands slide down and grip my hips, urging me closer and plunging his tongue inside my mouth. Moaning, I raise my hands and entangle my fingers in his hair. "Thank you," I say once we separate.

"Come on you two," Stefan says as he heads towards the house. "There's more to see inside."

Something about the huskiness of his voice catches me off guard, but nevertheless Damon and I follow. Once inside, Stefan sets the puppy in a dog pen, complete with newspapers and a bowl of water, before he and Damon give me the grand tour. However, their constant but "accidental" brushing up against me and fingers caressing my arms, neck, and face limits my ability to concentrate. Are they trying to kill me? By the time we arrive upstairs, uncomfortable doesn't even come close to describing how I feel or how antsy I am about finding a bedroom…though this wooden floor sure looks inviting.

"And, this," Stefan says as he pauses in front of a closed door and his eyes shift to a warmer shade of green, "is our room."

Not even bothering to take in the decorations, I dash inside and dive towards the queen-size bed, flipping over onto my back and groaning as I sink farther into the soft mattress. Behind me I hear twin groans as the door clicks shut and smirk.

It's payback, guys.

"Does he have any idea how fucking hot he is?" Damon whispers to Stefan.

"I heard that, Damon," I say and prop myself up on my elbows. Not even bothering to hide my erection, I spread my legs wider and grin, beckoning them closer. "Why don't you and Stefan come over here and show me how 'fucking hot' I really am?"

In a blur of motion, Damon tackles me, straddling my waist and pressing me back against the bed while Stefan pins my arms above my head. I groan at their dominance and jerk my hips up into Damon's.

"Going somewhere?"

"Damon, Stefan, please…"

"You started this, Jeremy and now it's time to accept the consequences." Slowly his hands slide down, popping open my pants button and lowering the zipper. Stefan's face hovers over mine before bending down and attacking my throat, his teeth grazing and nibbling on the skin. Groaning, I tilt my head to the side and arch my back, whimpering and shivering at the blast of cold air hitting my exposed skin as Damon removes my clothes and tosses them on the floor. As his hands travel up my body, they hesitate at my shirt before gripping the fabric and shredding it.

My eyes snap open. "Damn it, Damon that was my favorite shirt!"

"Shouldn't have worn it and teased me then."

"You're the ones who have been teasing me since we got…"

His lips swallow the rest of my argument as he shoves his tongue inside my mouth. Groaning, I kiss back, my own tongue greeting his and dueling. Damon shifts closer and presses his jean-clad cock against mine. I cry out at the sudden friction and groan louder when Stefan's mouth leaves my neck, migrating down my chest and latching onto one of my nipples, his fingers tweaking the other.

"We're the ones in control now, Jeremy," Stefan says, leaning back and stripping off his shirt. I groan at the sight.

Fuck! I'm in for a wild night…and I can't wait.

**Author's Notes**: Yes, shocking that I finally finished this story—after almost a year of absolute nothing. I'm sorry about that, but I did lose interest in this story for a while. Thankfully I was able to finished it and I hope you all enjoyed the ending to Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy's journey. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought.

Also Updated:

1. Closet Skeletons

2. Open Your Heart to Us

New:

1. Wolf Property

2. Taming What's Mine

3. Sweet Surrender


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

Hi everyone,

No, this is not a new chapter; however, I deleted the previous part and replaced it with the updated chapter a few days ago. However, I just now realized that doesn't send out notices for chapter replacements. So I wanted to let you guys know what updates have been posted:

Closet Skeletons (chapter 15) Now Completed

To Make You Feel Our Love (chapter 5) Now Completed

Open Your Heart to Us (chapter 12) Still On-Going

Sweet Surrender (New Jyler Short Story)

Taming What's Mine (New Daremy One-Shot)

Wolf Property (New Jyler One-Shot)

Hope you guys enjoy these stories. I know things have been pretty quiet on my end and that's because my mom, who's been battling Cancer, passed away on June 29th. (I've lost track of whom I've told and whom I haven't. *sheepish look*) However, I really wanted to finish all these updates and post them at the same time as an sort of apology for taking a while with updating (especially To Make You Feel Our Love, which I unfortunately lost interest in but I did promise never to abandon a story if I could help it so I'm grateful I was able to keep that promise.)

So anyway, enjoy the new chapter and story updates and please lemme know what you guys think. :D :D :D

~emeyers


End file.
